Assassin's Future
by NerdyandAwesome
Summary: Megan, the current Master of the Assassin Brotherhood in America gets a surprise visit fro her three ancestors. When one leaves just as fast as he came the other two are stuck in the year 2152. Ezio/OC, Altair/OC Altair/Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2152. The Assassin's Creed still exists and still fights Templars on a regular base. It is getting harder and harder to stay discreet from everyone else and killing people with the technology of today. The other thing that has changed about the Creed is that a woman is in charge. Yep, my name is Megan Nelson and I am the Grand Master Assassin in America. Not United States of America, just America. And this is my story.

Another late night after a mission which I had to oversee. Some novices were going on their first assassination mission and I wanted to see how one of my best friends will do. And when I say one of my best friends, I mean my only best friend. We have known each other sense we have been little kids. He has always been there for me, through thick and thin. He is more of a brother than a friend. All of the novices did really well. They killed and then left without being noticed. But it took all day and late into the night. We got back to the Hideout at about three in the morning. I have never been out on a mission for so long. I went straight to my room and took off my robes and weapons. I was left in my black pants and white tank top. I set my black rimmed glasses on the nightstand next to my king sized bed. I then proceeded to crawl under the covers all alone again.

I just had a bad break up with my boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend. We had been together for two years and I had decided to tell him that I was an assassin. Not just any assassin, but Grand Master Assassin. He didn't like that at all. He couldn't handle me being a person who kills people for basically a job. He went home the night that I told him to what he said, "Think about how to handle it." The next day he came to see me at our favorite restaurant and broke up with me. This was three weeks ago. I laid on my back and just looked up at the celling thinking about life and stuff. After thinking for like 30 minutes I moaned and just fell asleep.

I was awaken by my alarm blaring. Why are alarms so damn annoying? I slammed the snooze button and rolled over on my side. I don't want to wake up. I was just about to fall back asleep when my alarm went off again.

"Okay, okay," I whined. "I'm up you stupid fucking alarm." I hit the off button and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked toward my window. The sun wasn't up yet as usual. I grabbed my glasses and stuck them on top of my nose and behind my ears. Now I can actually see because I have horrible eyesight. When I say horrible, I mean HORRIBLE. I pulled my covers off me and swung my legs over the side of my bed. As I stood up I stretched my arms out to wake up my body. I got up and walked over to my private bathroom to use it and to shower. After my lovely 30 minute shower I got out and got dressed in my assassin's robe. I got on new black pants and white tank top. Covered with a white robe and a brown leather belt with red cloth behind it. I also put on my weapons, which include two hidden blades, long sword, short blade, throwing knifes and two guns. I don't like to use all the new weapons that most assassins are given now. Like the electricity guns, fire whips, and so on.

I walked out of my room and headed towards my office. I had to head down a couple of different hallways, past the training yard and past the kitchen. I was really hungry this morning so I didn't stop there like I usually do. I finally got to my office doors. They were taller and bigger than other doors. There was also a gold plate on the brick wall next to the door. Engraved in fancy lettering was 'Grand Master Assassin.' I headed into my office to see a bunch of paper work on my desk. My desk was in the middle of the room, in front of the stained glass windows. There were many bookshelves lining the walls filled with books of the past. I love to read books even though it's "old fashion." I think I may be the only person who actually read real books now days. I sit down in the chair behind my desk and pull the first of about 10 piles of paperwork in front of me. I grab a pen and start all this damn paperwork.

After about an hour of working I finish the first stack. Right before I reach for the next stack I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I shout. The door opens and I see my friend walk through. He is also in his assassin's robes. They are almost the same as mine but he has all the new weapons and his hood is pulled over his head. "Hey Azren, What's up?"

"I didn't see you in the kitchen this morning," he said calmly taking his hood off the reveal his face. His blues eyes matched his long blonde hair. His hair was held back with a black hairband. "Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry. And do you see all this paperwork I have to do today? No time." I grabbed the second stack of papers and started working.

"Come on, Megan. You need to eat or you'll get weak. Now get your head out of those papers and get to the kitchen."

"You're telling me, the Grand Master Assassin, what to do? You're just a novice. Now will you just leave me be?"

"No." He walked over to me and pulled me out of my chair and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the hell!? Put me down now!"

"No, Megan. You will eat sister." He just carried me out of my office and towards the kitchen. I didn't even try to get out of his grip. He carried me all the way to the kitchen and put me down on one of the seats.

"Good morning, Master," the cook said to me with a bow.

"Morning," I replied. The cook served me a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon. My all-time favorite meal. "Thank you. You really are the best cook here."

"Thank you, Master. Enjoy."

"I will." He really is the best cook. He just knows whenever I need something special to eat. Every time. I ate all of my food in like five minutes. Azren just watched me to make sure I ate. I put my fork down and turned towards Azren. "Are you happy now?"

"You're my sister. I'm never happy around you," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I laughed. I got up and started out the door. "See you later, Azren."

"See ya, Master." I left the kitchen and went back to my office. I sat down and started with the second stack again. I don't get why Azren treats me like that, sister then Master. It doesn't make sense to me one bit.

I worked on my paperwork for about three hours. I got through all of my paperwork for the day. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Looking up to the celling, I began to see a white light. I furrowed my brow and looked towards the direction of the light to figure out what it was. It looked like it was coming from right in front of my desk. That's when the light got brighter. It was too bright to look at and I had to close my eyes or I feared that I would lose my sight completely. I put my hand up to cover my eyes from this strange light. What the hell was that coming from? Then all of a sudden, the light vanished. I opened my eyes and saw what was now in place of the light, three men. I jumped up and hid behind my chair. I looked around the chair just enough to see the men. They were all about the same height, but wore vastly different outfits. One was wearing jeans and a white hoodie with a bag that slug on one shoulder. The other two looked like they were wearing assassin's robes although they were styled differently. One was simple with a leather belt wrapped around his waist. The other looked more fashionable with more red accents. All had hidden blades but that was the only weapon that the wearing the hoodie had. The other two had an array of swords and dangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say hi. So, HI! And to say that I wrote this story for NaNoWriMo so I have a bit of it. Like 25,000 words, that means that this will be a long story. Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic ever.**

"What sorcery is this?" The simple outfit wearing man questioned.

I drew my sword, took a deep breath and walked out from behind my chair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" This was a moment were I probably should have put my hood on. But being stupid me, I didn't.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze," The more fashionable one said calmly. "What is your name, bella?"

"Wait. The Ezio Auditore da Firenze? You must be lying. And who are you two?"

"I am Desmond Miles," the one wearing the hoodie replied. "And you cannot be Ezio Auditore. He died long ago."

"What about you?" I pointed my sword at the last man.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," he said with ice in his voice.

"You are all lying. The men you speak of lived in different times and are all dead."

"What year is it?" Desmond asked.

"Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Just tell me what year is it!"

"Do not yell at me. I am in charge here and you will respect me. The year is 2152."

"What?!" The tree men yelled together.

"Why are you so surprised by this information?"

"It is only 1191," Altair said.

"No it is 1503," Ezio argued.

"Yeah maybe for you guys," Desmond put in. "But for me, it is 2012."

"You are all lying. It is 2152," I said with ice. I saw Altair walk around my office like he was inspecting it. He stopped walking and stood one of my many bookshelves. He put his hand on the small wooden chest. From where I was standing, it looked like he was trying to open it. "That is locked. And only I can unlock it. So don't even try."

"This chest looks familiar," he told himself. He picked it up to examine it more. "Where did you get this?"

"It has been pasted down my family for generations. It started with the _real_ Altair."

"I am the real Altair. And this is my chest."

"No! It is mine. I was found as a child with this. It has never left me." I walked over to him and grabbed it out of his hands. "So don't touch it again or you will regret it."

"You cannot hurt me. I am The Grand Master Assassin here. You will be the one to regret anything if you even come near me."

"You lie again. I am Grand Master Assassin now. You will show me respect."

"A woman is in charge of the brotherhood?" Ezio asked in shock. "That is impossible."

"It is possible. Don't downgrade me just because I am a girl, sexist bastard."

"Okay, okay fine. But let me see that chest."

I held it in my hands even tighter and just glared at Ezio. "No."

"Please mio amico. I will be kind to it. You can trust me."

I glared at him more. Ezio the put his hands on his hood and pulled it off behind his head. I looked at his now uncovered face. He had brown eyes and long brown hair pulled back with a red ribbon. He actually didn't look half bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long but with the holidays and stuff I had no time. Hope your holidays were great! I will be posting some soon so stay tuned! And thank you to the people who have reviewed this. I really appreciate it. Ok enough of this jibber jabber, enjoy the new chapter!**

"I do not trust you. But you may see it for showing yourself to me, and for asking nicely." I handed him the chest. He took with a slight bow of respect. Ezio looked at it toughly.

"I have this same chest at my home in Firenze. My mother gave it to me saying it is a family trinket. This is where I kept the Apple. You say you got it from your parents?"

"No. I said I was found with it. There was a note on it that I assume was from my parents. It said, _'This is from the family. You can thank your ancestor Altair for this. Safety and Peace.'_ But how could you have it when there is only one?"

"I have the same one. Passed down in the family," Desmond chimed in. "Did you say that Altair was your ancestor?"

"Yes. That is what was written on the letter. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Ezio and Altair are my ancestors. So I must be you ancestor as well. I think that this might have something to do with the Apple. Do you know where that Piece of Eden is?"

"Um," I stuttered, "Ye-yes I do. Hand me my chest please." Ezio handed me my chest. Both he and Altair are being oddly quiet. I walked with it to my desk and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a very old key that was once tied to the chest. I took it off years ago, when I put the Apple in the chest for safe keeping. I placed the chest down on top of my desk and put the key in the lock. As I turned the key a click came from inside the lock saying it is now unlocked. I took the key out and removed the lock. Everyone gathered around behind me to look in the chest. I lifted the lid and revealed the Piece of Eden. It was a golden ball with many lines on it making many shapes. Altair began to reach for the Apple. I smacked his hand away and shook my head. This is my Piece of Eden, no one is taking it from me. I then closed the lid and turned towards the men.

"Okay," Desmond finally said after a bit of silence, "Now what?"

"I don't know. What happened to you guys before you ended up here?"

"I was in my study in Masyaf," Altair replied. "I was going through some paperwork when the Apple started to glow. I was in my chest, the same as that one you have. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was getting brighter every second I held it. It got too bright to look at so I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was here."

"I was in my house in Firenze," Ezio stated. "The same happened to me, down to the Apple being in the chest."

"I was in my house," Desmond put in. "And you would not believe me when I say the exact thing happened to me. I am not kidding. This is just too weird. What happened here before we came…? Um, you didn't introduce yourself."

"I don't tell people my name when I can't see their faces," I replied. I hate it when assassins have their hoods on 24/7. Desmond nodded and removed his hood. He looked almost exactly like Ezio, but he had short brown hair and a hint of gold in his eyes. After that, Desmond, Ezio, and I looked at Altair.

"I do not reveal my face to those I do not trust." Ice shot from his voice.

"Then I guess you can just be stuck here and never return to your time." I've deiced that Altair was a son of a bitch. I really don't like him. "What do you say to that?"

Altair grumbled. "I do not like this one bit."

"You do not have to like it, just do it." He slowly removed his hood. He had short brown hair like Desmond, but his eyes were grey. I looked at all three of their faces and noticed the same scar on their upper lips. They were in the same spot. That's a bit weird. "My name is Megan Nicole Illum." I told them exactly what had happened before they appeared. "I think that this may have something to do with the Apple and the chest. But I'm not sure what." I sat down in my chair, leaned back and looked at the celling. I started to hum an old song I was taught. It helps me think and relaxes me. I would normally sing, but I don't like to sing in front of other people.

"What are you humming, bella?" Ezio asked as he walked towards me.

I stopped humming and replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Just and old song."

"Sembra meraviglioso."

"Um, excuse me?"

"He said, 'It sounds wonderful,'" Altair injected.

"Oh. Thank you." Ezio is quite nice. And not so bad looking either.

"Are there words to that song?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, but I'm not a big singer." As I said these words a light formed where Desmond was standing. I looked and saw Desmond holding the Apple. "What are you doing?! Des-" Before I could finish the light grew too bright to look at. Then it was gone just as quick as it came. I looked around and saw the Apple back in the chest, and Desmond was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here I am again. Sorry it's been like a while, I went to visit my Mom in Vegas for like a month so no story. I hope you guys can forgive me. But now here is the next chapter. What happened to Desmond? What will happen next? I'll stop talking now. Enjoy ^-^**

"Where did he go?" Altair questioned.

"Maybe he went back to his own time by holding the Apple. It sounds crazy, but it's the only explanation I can think of."

"So we could go back to our own times as well?" Ezio asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Let us try," Altair said. He walked over to the chest and opened it. The Apple was still inside as if it wasn't even touched. Altair picked up the Apple and looked at it. He found the one part that could be pushed in, and pushed it. Nothing happened. He looked at Ezio and I then pushed it again. And again, nothing happened.

"Maybe it needs time to recharge." I am a great liar but they could still sense I was making up an excuse.

"We will have to try it later." With that Altair put the Apple back into the chest. I walked over there and locked it back up. I picked up the now filled chest and placed it back in the bookshelf where it was before.

"Well if you two are staying here, I will need to get you guys some rooms. But first I say we eat some lunch. Are you guys hungry?"

"Molto così," Ezio said with a nod. I assume that means yes. Altair just nodded.

"Ok, just follow me to the kitchen." I put my hood up and motioned for Ezio and Altair to do the same. I opened the doors and walked out with them following me. As I walked by the training grounds I got some weird looks. It's probably because of the guys following me, or for my hood being up. Other assassins bowed as I passed them. As we got closer I saw Azren by the kitchen. He looked up as I got nearer.

"Hey, Megan," He said calmly. "Who are those guys?"

"These are our brothers from Italy and Syria," I replied. "What are you doing here? You should be at training, novice."

"I am not a novice anymore."

"You are one until tonight. Novice." I punched him playfully. "Guys, this is Azren. Azren this is Ezio and Altair."

"An honor."

"The pleasure is mine," Ezio replied. Altair just nodded again.

"What's for lunch?" I asked Azren.

"Don't know," He replied looking towards the kitchen. "Let's go see." He opened the door to the kitchen and went in with the three of us following.

"Master," the cook said with a bow. "Who are your friends?"

"Brothers from Italy and Syria," I told him. "What's for lunch today?"

"For you, a drink. And for our brothers, bratwursts."

"Why can't I have one?"

"Do you not realize what day it is, Master?"

"No." I pulled out my cell phone, flipped it open and saw the date. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Ezio asked.

"It's June 21. I can only eat one meal today. And I already had breakfast. Alright, get me a drink."

"Why can you only eat one meal today?" Altair questioned.

"Today is my birthday. I don't know why, but my body won't let me eat more than one meal. So I have to drink a special drink instead. It's been that way ever since I was born."

"What is the drink?"

"Nothing to concern you about."

"I don't even know," Azren put in while getting a brat for himself. "And I'm her brother, for crying out loud."

"Brother? But you said you don't have a family," Ezio said confusingly.

"We are not really related," I explained. "He is the son of the couple that took me in when I little. But we act a little too much like brother and sister." I grabbed the two plates with brats that the cook made for Ezio and Altair. "Here eat up. This guy is the best cook ever."

"You flatter me, Master," the cook remarked.

"It's the truth." I grabbed my glass filled with a dark red liquid. "Thanks for making them food today."

"It is no problem. Assassins need to keep up their strength. And that does include you, Master. Enjoy brothers."

"Thank you for the meal," Ezio said with a bow. He then walked over to one of the many tables and sat down. Altair bowed and followed Ezio to the table. I Went to the same table and motioned for Azren to join us. I pulled my hood off my head and took a drink from my glass. The three men all started to eat their brats.

"So you guys are from where again?" Azren questioned the two.

"Masyaf," Altair said coldly.

"Firenze, Italy," Ezio remarked.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to Italy, considering that I'm Italian."

"Do you speak Italian?"

"Very little. My father grew up in Rome, so he speaks little English. I only learned enough to talk with him."

"Bene, allora, vediamo quanto bene si parla italiano."

"Come ho detto, io non sono molto bravo a parlare italiano. Solo alcune parole."

"Molto bene."

"Grazie."

"Um can we just speak English," I interjected. "You're gonna hurt my brain if you speak anymore Italian."

"Shouldn't you speak Italian if you grew up in that family, Megan?" Altair asked.

"I didn't want to learn, so I didn't. I only speak English." I took another drink of my drink.

"Megan, I have a question," Ezio said.

"Ask away."

"What is that drink? It looks very strange, yet familiar."

"Well Ezio, I don't tell anyone what this is. Well, except the cook. But he won't tell you. And neither will I. It is just something that you shouldn't drink, ever. And I don't think you would have ever seen it before. Trust me on that one." I took another drink and the glass was empty, except for the red liquid that stayed on the sides of the glass.

"It is so thick that it looks like…"

"Blood," Azren finished. "It looks like blood. I think that it's weird how much it looks like blood."

"Yes it is quite strange," Altair agreed.

"It isn't blood, guys," I told everyone. "Come on now. I am not that weird. Drinking blood, for crying out loud. But I'm gonna leave and get you two some rooms. Stay with them, Azren. And when you're done eating, show them around the place. They will be staying here for a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow another chapter out so soon. Well I hope that you didn't find my weird drink thing too weird. Just fyi I always have something really strange in my stories so there might be more weird things coming up. Thanks for all who reviewed this; it means so much to me to hear feedback from people. Ok, I'll stop talking. Enjoy! ^-^**

"Got it, ass," he said cockily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, dick." I left them in the kitchen and went to find Erva. He is in charge of the rooming here, for those who actually live here. And that is not that many. I walked in the opposite direction of my office towards his. It was only a like a minute away from the kitchen. I opened the doors to his office and saw him busy with some paperwork. His office is not as big as mine, but it has a lot more stuff in it. And it is extremely messy. There are about two different desks with papers sprawled on top of them both. There were about two book shelves filled with scrolls galore. He likes to write on scrolls for some reason. There were also many scrolls on the floors. There was one path to his main desk from the door that was clean. The only place you can see the floor.

"Hello, Erva," I said.

He looked up from his work. "Hello, Master," He replied. He stood up and bowed. "What can I do for you today?"

"We have some brothers visiting from Italy and Syria. I need two rooms from them."

"What part of the hide out would you like them at?" He walked over his other desk and pulled out some blueprints.

"As close to my room as they can be." I walked over to him to look at the blueprints. This is one of the many things that we keep on paper and not in our computer system. It is a lot safer this way.

"Well it looks like the two rooms next to yours are free. How does that sound?"

"Great, thank you. I will inform you when they leave."

"Yes, yes. Well I hope they enjoy their stay here. Will you be looking after then?"

"Yes I will. I have to go show them where their rooms are."

"Let me guess, they are with Azren."

"Yes of Course they are. I don't trust anyone else, and you know that."

"I know. Well off you go, Master. Safety and Peace."

"Safety and Peace, my friend." I then walked out of his office to the hallway. I pulled out my phone, flipped it open and went to Azren's number. I clicked on his number to call him. After a few rings he answered it.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Hey, I got rooms for them," I replied. "Where are you guys?"

"Out at the training fields. We are heading to the leap of faith area."

"Okay, when you get there stay there. I'm on my way."

"Alright see ya there. And you might have to explain the whole cell phone thing. They are looking at me funny. And Ezio just asked what I am talking to. Do they not have cell phones?"

"Umm, no they don't like to use them over at their homes, long story. I'll see you there in a minute."

"Okay whatever. See ya in a bit." With that he hung up the phone. I closed mine and shoved it into my pocket. I headed in the way of the leap of faith area. I could see it the second I walked outside. I climbed the wall next to the tower quickly. I didn't see the guys anywhere. Once I scaled the wall, I ran towards the tower. I started to climb the tower when I heard Azren's voice explaining the layout of the hide out. I quickened my pace to try to get to the top before them. I finally reached the top of the tower and sat on the edge of one of the platforms. Looks like I beat them up here. I started to sing my song.

"_Look up towards the stars and see,_

_More than just the stars,_

_Look all around you,_

_See what nature has given you,_

_Your heart is strong, don't forget that,_

_See who you are and live like the old ones,_

_Don't forget who you are my dear,_

_Don't forget the ones that love you,_

_Look towards the stars and remember yourself,_

_Love those around,_

_The power in your heart is strong,_

_Remember the stars as you,_

_Love everything in this world,_

_And remember who you are,_

_You are the one to live this life,_

_Remember who you are."_

"Leggiadro," I heard from a voice behind me. I turned my head around and saw Ezio, Altair and Azren. I turned red and turned my face away from them.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned.

"The whole song," Azren said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"You have a beautiful voice, Innamorato," Ezio complemented me.

"Anyway," I said trying to change the subject, "I have some rooms for you guys while you stay here. Let's go, I'll show you the way." I pulled my hood to cover my face. I still felt hot from embarrassment. I then stood up and did a leap of faith into a pile of hay. I hopped out and saw the three men jump at the same time from different platforms. They landed and hopped out of the piles of hay. I started walking towards the doors to head inside. I didn't want to face them in fear of my face was still red. I really hate singing in front of people. I opened the doors and looked back to see Azren trying not to laugh.

"You should sing more often, Megan," Azren snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, ass," I replied, pissed off.

"No really. You are amazing, lobster." He then laughed his face off.

He is really pissing me off. "Well then, you can be a novice. No ceremony for you."

He stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am so serious. And training the rest of the day on top of that."

"Megan, you can't be serious. I've worked so hard for this."

"Then work harder. Get out of my sight."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Master." He bowed and walked back towards the training field."

"Are you alright, Megan?" Ezio asked, concerned.

"Totally fine!" I yelled back. I didn't even realize I was yelling still. "Oh, umm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Do you not like to sing in front of people?" Altair questioned.

"No. Not one bit. I don't have a good voice. But anyway, follow me to your rooms." I started walking again. I needed to get away from everything for a bit.

"Don't lie to yourself, Megan," Ezio commented. "You really do have an amazing voice."

I didn't respond. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just kept walking towards the rooms. After a few minutes of walking we arrived to the rooms.

"These two rooms are your rooms," I told them while pointing to the two rooms just to the right of my room. "That is my room. If you need anything just knock. You guys can just relax for a bit. I will get you for dinner." I started towards my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"You shouldn't be so cold about your feelings," Altair said. "Accept them, don't hide them. It isn't healthy."

"Who said I was hiding my feelings?" I turned to face the two assassins with a smile. "I'm fine. I just need to relax a bit."

"He is right, Megan," Ezio put in. "Don't be so cold."

I took in a deep breath and pushed Altair's hand off my shoulder. "I'm fine, guys. You just barely met me. You don't know me enough to say those kinds of things." I walked into my room leaving them in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing this story. You're all so awesome. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. The beginnings of love, but no yaoi yet. But it is coming lol. ^-^**

"I'm fine, guys. You just barely met me. You don't know me enough to say those kinds of things." I walked into my room leaving them in the hallway.

After I shut my door I took off my weapons and robe, leaving myself in my black pants, white tank top and brown knee high boots. I took off my boots and walked to my bed. I threw myself onto it face first. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I just let them flow. I really needed this. I just cried into my pillow. I really hate Azren right now. Why does he treat me so much like a jerk? After like ten minutes, my eyes went dry. That's when I heard a knock on my door. Wiping what tears were left on my face to dry my face.

"Who is it?" I yelled at the door.

"It's Ezio, Innamorato," Ezio called in.

"Come in." I sat up on the edge on my bed as he started opening the door. "What is it Ezio?"

"Are you alright?"

"I already told you I'm fine."

"Your voice may have said that, but your eyes tell a different story." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"My voice and my eyes say the same thing. They say I'm fine."

He walked towards me and took off his hood to reveal his face to me. "May I?" He gestured to my bed.

"Ya go ahead."

"Megan, you cannot lie to a master assassin. Tell me what is on your mind, mio amico."

I took a deep breath thinking of whether I can tell him my feelings or not. I have always kept to myself about my feelings. I have always felt like an outsider when it comes to things like this. "Nothing is on my mind, Ezio." I could tell I had sadness in my voice. It looks like Ezio could, too.

"What did I say about lying? I know we have just met, but you can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone. My feelings are my own."

"Innamorato," he said softly. He put his hand under my chin to turn my head towards him. He looked into my eyes for a moment before putting his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away after a moment. "You can trust me."

All I could do was look into his beautiful brown eyes. Could I really trust this man I just met? Could I trust this man from a different time? He then moved his hand from under my chin and rubbed my cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my head into his hand wanting his touch. What am I think? This man is my ancestor. But his touch feels so good on my face. I opened my eyes, grabbed his hand and put it down on my leg, interlocking fingers.

"Ezio," I said softly. I don't know what to say to him. "I…"

"Megan." I looked up at him. "I just want to help you. You seem so troubled."

"I…" That was all I could say. Then I started to feel tears running down my face.

"Megan, you are crying. Are you alright?" He wiped away the tear on my cheek with his other hand, so he didn't let go of my hand.

"I don't share my feelings with people. It isn't something that I feel shouldn't be shared. That's just how I see it."

"You can share with me, Bello. I will keep them a secret. You can trust me."

"I just don't know what to say." I looked down into my lap where our hands are still interlaced. I squeezed his hand a little more and feel tears bursting from my eyes. I lean into Ezio's chest and just start crying. He then wraps his arm around me. He embraces me and puts his chin on top of my head. I feel comforted by this. I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me when I'm in his arms. Is this what I think this is? Do I love this man? This man from a different place and time. This man, who makes me feel so much better. What do I do? My tears begin to stop flowing. I lean back from his chest and look into his eyes. He looks back into mine. I lean forward and place my lips on his. We kiss as if we were lovers. His hand goes up to my cheek and strokes it. We kiss for what seemed like an eternity, but I have to pull away for air. I look into his eyes again. They are so beautiful.

"Ezio," I whispered. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you acting this way towards me?"

"Well, Megan. It is because I find you to be very beautiful."

"So?"

"Do I need any other reason?"

"You are my ancestor. It seems weird." I pulled my hand away from his and turned my back toward him. "And besides that, we just met."

"Innamorato…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Megan…"

"You say all these things to me. I don't even know what half the things mean." I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Megan, I have a question for you. Why do you not allow yourself to love?"

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I allow myself to love. But do I, towards him? My mind was racing. What did he mean by that? I started to hum my song to calm my mind. I tried to stay quiet. I guess I failed at that.

"You should just sing it," He whispered in my ear. "You have a wonderful voice."

I stopped humming. "No I do not. No one wants to hear me." I put my feet up on the bed and put my face into my knees. I could feel the one tear I have left rundown my face. I then felt strong arms embrace me.

"I want to hear you. I am listening." He put his head on my upper back.

"Could you leave me alone for a while, Ezio?"

"Megan, you shouldn't go through this on your own."

"Please. I just want to be alone."

"Alright." He unwrapped his arms from around me and walked out the door. I got up from my bed and went into the only empty corner of my room. I feel to the floor, wrapped my arms around my legs and put my face back into my knees. What am I going to do? Could I really feel this way towards him? I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. I need to stay awake to think about this. I started to sing my song again.

"_Look up towards the stars and see,_

_More than just the stars,_

_Look all around you,_

_See what nature has given you."_ At that point I gave in to what my eyes were telling me. Hopefully this will be a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I'm glad that you are liking this. ^-^ I hope you don't hate me for how I ended this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Megan. Megan, you need to wake up," I heard a voice say. I could not place who this voice was coming from. "Megan, please wake up."

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Altair in front of me. "What is it?"

"Good, you are awake now. She is awake."

"Megan, are you alright?" Ezio asked as he took the place of Altair.

"Yes. I was just tried." I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"7 PM," I heard another say. It sounded like Azren. "The ceremony is starting soon. You should get ready."

"Yes." I began to stand when my knee gave out on my half way up. I fell into Ezio's strong arms.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He questioned with concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just my knee."

"Yeah," Azren put in. "It doesn't like it when you sleep like that, Megan."

"It will be fine. Just help me stand Ezio, please." He nodded and helped my stand. Once I had my balance I let go of his shoulders. He slowly let go of my waist. I stood up straight and began to walk towards my pile of weapons and my robe. I had to look my best for this. I began to put everything on. I could still feel pain in my knee, but I didn't say anything about it. I finished dressing and turned towards the three men. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with," Azren remarked. He walked out of the door with Altair following. Ezio stayed behind. There was concern in his eyes.

"I am fine, Ezio," I said with a smile. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you don't trust me?"

"Let's just go." I walked towards the door. I didn't hear Ezio's footsteps behind me. I looked back to see him just standing there. "I can't leave you in my room alone. Come on."

He looked up at me and smiled. He then walked my way and passed me. I closed the door behind me and went out to the training field where the ceremony was to take place. I walked up onto the platform and faced everyone. Everyone did a slight bow towards me. I looked to my left and saw three novices there. After tonight they would no longer me novices.

"Tonight is a special night," I announced. "These three novices to my left have proven their worth and dedication to the Brotherhood. I am glad to see them grow into true assassins. Step up young ones."

The three assassins walked up onto the platform with me. They all bowed towards me. I bowed my head in response. I turned towards the fire with the iron rod sticking out. I grabbed the rod and faced the three. I walked to the first one, Polieza; she is one of our strongest women. She removed the fingerless glove on her left hand and held her hand out towards me. I placed the red hot iron rod with our creed's symbol on it to her ring finger. I saw a little pain in her eyes but nothing more. Everyone winces a little at this part. I walked towards the second assassin. Magnus is one of the best at staying hidden and is amazing with a crossbow. He did the same as Polieza and presented his bare hand. I placed the rod on his ring finger as well. He flinched a bit more than Polieza. As I turned to the third novice he had already taken his glove off. Haze is quick minded, but slow with his body. It took him a bit longer than most to be here. I could sense his excitement and was happy for him. I placed the rod on his ring finger. He seemed as though it didn't hurt at all.

"Everyone," I spoke. "Welcome our new brothers." Everyone cheered for them. I placed the iron rod next to the fire pit and walked off the platform. Other assassins went up and embraced the three.

I walked off towards the kitchen to get my drink in placed of dinner. As I entered the kitchen I could see that no one was there but the cook. This is to be expected. I looked at the cook and saw him preparing my drink.

"How was the ceremony?" He asked as he handed me the glass.

"The usual," I replied. I sat down on one of the stools. I took a drink and sighed. "Is this all I'll ever know?"

"You know many things, but you refused to let yourself realize this."

"But will I live here, doing this all my life? Living life as an assassin."

"Who knows? But I will say this, you are stringer then you think you are. You can do whatever you like. I would like to advise something to you, Master."

"Then advise, my friend."

"Take a break from the Brotherhood. Take a little vacation. You have been working nonstop since the day you arrived here when you were eight years old. I think everyone would understand."

"Hmm, maybe I should. But the Brotherhood comes first and personal stuff comes second. I couldn't just leave, especially with our foreign brothers here. It would be inconsiderate of me."

"Then wait 'till after they leave. But you deserve to take a break from this life. You are not like the rest of us. Our minds are on nothing but the Creed, but you think of other things, Master. You and we are not the same."

"I supposed so." I drank the rest of my drink and sighed again. "Thank you for this. I need to think about this all." I placed the glass down on the counter and started to walk towards the door to leave. "Really, thank you."

"Anytime, Megan."

I smiled at him and walked out the door. I decided to go to the leap of faith area. It would be empty so I could be alone. I walked outside from the other door so no one would see me. I climbed to wall quickly and stepped onto one of the platforms.

'Okay, time to think. But what do I think about first. Taking a vacation, Ezio, or Azren. Well Azren can suck it. It was his fault in the first place so whatever. Taking a vacation sounds nice. But what would the Creed do with me gone? How would they get stuff done? Well I guess I could put some people in charge in my place. But I don't trust anyone enough to put them in charge while I am away. And what would I do? How do people act on vacations? What do they do? Where do they go? Into the city or into a different state? Or maybe out of the country? I have no idea what I would do. Now what about Ezio?'

"Oh God," I moaned to myself. "What the hell am I going to do? No one has ever acted that way towards me once the found out I'm an assassin. How could anyone be that way?" I looked up to the star filled sky. That is really all I could do.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone said behind me. I jumped so badly. I turned around to see a hoodless Altair.

"You scared the living shit out of me."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you."


End file.
